Caeci sunt oculi, si animus alias res agit
by Lilithxfic
Summary: Our boys get themselves into weird trouble when the enemy hunted is able to turn things upside down and mess with our handsome hunters.  Warning for possible and tiny spoiler for season 3! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Love Sam and Dean, mainly Dean, but nope, they aren't mine. **

Hi again! I can't seem to stay away from my writing too long. This was an idea I had in my mind for quite some time now. Hope you enjoy!! I appreciate if you can leave reviews. Gimme your opinion, they mean a lot to me!

Warning: **Possible tiny bit ****spoiler**** for third season!!!!! Just wanna let you know, might be true or not.**

**Summary: **** Are the boys hunting or being hunted by an unusual enemy? **

**Chapter one: The corpse-eater **

The boys came walking through the cemetery slowly, without making noises, placing their feet gently over the leaves on the floor; no sound was allowed to get this job done.  
Dean was walking in front of Sam as usual, always protective, holding his shotgun steadily and ready to shoot.  
Sam followed his brother's lead holding his own gun, trying not to make any noises too.  
It was past midnight, in a cold night of November, the cemetery was foggy and dark, only lighted by the moon. The trees were swaying with the freezing wind from winter.  
It was one of the biggest cemeteries the boys had been to, huge tombs with sculptures of angels, people, saints seemed to turn the place into a labyrinth, stones that were three times taller than them.

From a humbler tomb only covered in dirt, they spotted the target. The ugly corpse-eater had already dug the body from the tomb, cracked the coffin open and was fiercely devouring the rotting flesh with sharp teeth. The smell of death seemed to open its appetite even more. The creature was similar to a zombie with sharp teeth and a deformed body. It didn't eat live people, only the dead. Said the legend, corpses eaten by corpse –eaters would turn into pigs afterwards. Sam and Dean didn't know that for sure, but legends changed from place to place, it could be just a rumor. The problem with corpse-eaters was they also attracted Aswangs. Aswangs were dangerous and were a huge and bigger problem to them. It was better to eliminate the smaller problem. 

Aswangs are able to know when a person is near death because he smells like a rip jack fruit; these corpse-eaters then cling to the joist close to the sickbed, sniffling eagerly. They communicate the news to other corpse-eaters and all zoom in. After the feasting on the dead, these creatures get greedier and set upon the relatives keeping vigil. 

Sam and Dean took a position a fair distance from the creature. Any sound would scare it away. Dean got to his knees slowly. Sam did the same, covering his brother.

Dean was aiming; swallowing his vomit, there was nothing more disgusting then seeing a creature eating rotten flesh as if it was a Thanks-giving turkey.  
Sam took a deep breath, his nose itched and he bit his lips. Dean heard his brother's deep breathing and looked behind his shoulder. Sam was holding in a sneeze. Dean looked at him with eyes wide opened that said, don't you dare sneeze now. But...who the hell is able to hold a sneeze? Sam tried, he really tried. His mouth opened again, involuntarily, and a loud sneeze came out, relieving his itchy nose immediately.

Dean looked at the creature that had dropped the semi-eaten corpse right away. He even tried a fast shot at it, but the damn creature was too fast and before being hit by Dean's perfect aim ,it ran away and disappeared in the middle of the tombs. Sam shrugged to his brother. When you have to sneeze, you have to sneeze.

"Oh man! Just great sneeze–boy, you scared it away!" Dean said letting out a sigh.  
"It's not like I chose to sneeze ya know". Sam said mocking Dean. "I tried to hold it back". Sam said actually holding a grin. It wasn't exactly a dangerous job or anything, besides the town wasn't bad and to stay one more night to hunt the corpse-eater another night wouldn't make a difference, because they hadn't had a decent, exciting job in a good while. 

Dean approached the smelly corpse left behind. "Gross". No way he'd put that back in it's grave, the cemetery should have people to do that, people who got paid for it.  
"Hey Sam, want a bite of our friend's dish here?" Dean said teasing Sam.  
"I'll pass". Sam replied.

"Let's get going. We can get it tomorrow night". Sam said putting the gun back in his backpack.  
"Yeah, but we could have gotten the job done, and then we'd be heading to a bar, get some drinks..."  
"You'll go to the bar and get some drinks anyway". Sam said as a matter of fact. Dean pouted. Sam was right.  
"Yeah, but I'd be happier if…" His phrase was cut by the sound of steps on the dried leaves on the floor.

Dean immediately pointed his gun to some direction behind his back where the sound came from. Little mistake of his, cause there was a gun aimed to the back of Sam's head. Sam had already put his gun in his bag.

"Drop the shotgun sweetheart" A female voice said. Dean clenched his jaw and cussed himself as he looked back to his brother, who had his hands up in the air.

"Damn, where the hell did you come from?" Dean said surprised, as he put the gun slowly on the floor.  
"I'm the one aiming the gun to your brother's head, I ask the questions". In another situation, Dean'd be drooling over that woman. She was dressed in leather, tight leather that shaped her curves, the curves that belonged to a hell of a body. Generous breasts. Her hair was straight, long and possessed a shiny black color. Her white face seemed to belong to a doll. Dean almost let out a 'wow'.

"Whoa, whoa, easy there, no need for violence". Dean said also putting his hands out, showing no harm.  
"Can you get on with this faster, this is very uncomfortable". Sam said to the sensation of metal pressed against the back of his head.

"Sure sugar. Who are you, and why were you after that creature?" She asked demandingly.  
"Why are _you_ here sweetie?" Dean asked, having a feeling, it wasn't exactly normal to be face to face with matrix girl in a cemetery at that hour.  
"I'm not your sweetie, and I asked first".  
"We're hunters". Sam said before Dean would come up with a lie that would put them in more shit.  
"Bounty hunters?" She asked pressing the gun further.  
"No! Damn, we...hunt...evil things" Dean said kinda stuttering. That could sound very important or very ridiculous depending on the person. She raised her eyebrows.  
"I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean. We hunt supernatural".  
"Sure Sam, give out our real names, we're wanted by the FBI but hey, who said she could possibly be FBI?" Dean said. If he could he'd slap Sam's head.

Surprisingly, the woman put the gun down. "I'm not FBI sugar. I'm a hunter too". She said smiling, letting aside all her coldness.  
"I'm Natalie. You're Sam and Dean Winchester. I must say, it's nice to meet you". She said shaking Sam's hand with a huge smile. "Sorry about the gun". She shrugged.

"No problem". Sam said a little confused.  
"Wait wait. How do you know about us?" That was Dean's dumb question. It made Natalie laugh.  
"Every hunter knows about you, come on. Local news, in that bank? You and your bro are famous, almost legends among hunters".  
"Great". Dean said relaxing a little more.  
"So were you hunting that thing too?" Sam asked.  
"Yeah. Disgusting little thing. I also take care of bounty hunters, some of them hunt supernatural creatures, like the corpse –eater for... profit". She explained. 

"Bastards". Dean said. He and Sam never made profit outta their job.

Suddenly, from the direction Dean had pointed his gun earlier; a man came running into their direction, like a lunatic, holding two guns, one in each hand pointed to the boys.  
"Coming!!!!!" He shouted.

"What the fuck!" Dean said aiming his gun once again. Sam didn't lose time and opened his bag fast, also grabbing back his gun.

"What is this, loony's night out?" Dean said as he was soon facing the barrel of a gun. One side there was the man, apparently young too, maybe Dean's age pointing one gun at Dean's head and one at Sam's.  
On the other side there were Sam and Dean pointing one gun each to the man's chest.

"Drop your gun!!" Dean shouted.  
"You drop yours! Both of you!!" The man shouted back.  
"Drop it!!! Now!!" Sam helped.  
"Drop it!!  
"No, you drop it!!!"  
"Drop it!!!" A mess of mixed voices began among the three men. The shouting echoed through the cemetery.

Natalie just looked at the three men, they looked like idiots shouting at each other. She passed her hands over her face not believing it. What else was gonna happen? She got her gun and pointed to the sky, and shot it, scaring the three boys.

"Shut up!!!" She yelled. The three boys stopped shouting right away and looked at her, still pointing the guns to each other.

"All of you put the guns down". She said. "These are Sam and Dean, they're hunters too." She said looking at the man.  
"This is my moron hunting partner". She said looking at the boys.  
"And boyfriend". He said feeling offended.  
"And moron boyfriend too. This is Drew". The boys relaxed right away, putting their guns down.  
"You always forget the boyfriend part".  
"We're hunting; when we hunt you're my hunting partner".  
"Yeah but you could mention we date". He said hurt. Sam and Dean exchanged a look. Who the hell were these two?  
"I'm not having this conversation with you again Drew. And why did you come shouting like a mad man??" She asked putting her own gun away.  
"I thought you were in danger!" He said being a good boyfriend...or hunting partner.  
Dean crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked at the scene amused. "Some popcorn." He whispered to Sam. "And this would be better than the movies".  
Sam shook his head giving Dean that look. The look that said, Dean was impossible.

"Did I seem to be in danger?? I was talking to them". She said the obvious.  
"She actually had advantage over the both of us". Sam said, God knows why.  
"Sam!" Dean looked at him not believing he had said that. Sam shrugged.  
Natalie placed her hands on her hips grinning at Sam's words. She was a girl but she could take care of herself. Drew had his jaw dropped.

"Well I...I was... I was just trying to be a good guy ok? Next time I'll let you be shot then". He said crossing his arms in front of his chest as a spoiled child.  
"Fine! I'm the one who always saves your ass anyway!" She said making him look shocked.  
"That's not true!" He said bringing out his male ego.  
"Okay! You know what? How about we wrap the night?" Sam said interrupting their little private fight.  
"Sam, if they need to talk let them talk". Dean was amused; he could care less if they would grab each other's neck.  
"No talk is needed. If you guys wanna hit the road, Drew and I can finish this job tomorrow night, it's no biggie" Natalie affirmed. Drew nodded positively.  
"No, what if there is an Aswang around. They're dangerous". Dean said, feeling like Drew wasn't really a hell of a hunter.  
"Legend says there's a possibility for Aswangs to be around because of corpse-eaters, but that doesn't mean it's true. We didn't see any patterns. There are no Aswangs".

"Says you. We're gonna stay, period". Dean said challenging Natalie.  
"This is ridiculous, four hunters for one little job like this". Natalie said trying to reason with him. It was Drew and Sam's turn to cross their arms and watch the discussion between Dean and Natalie.

"Your brother doesn't take no for an answer does he?" Drew asked.  
"Natalie seems pretty stubborn herself". Sam pointed out.  
"You've no idea". Drew had a pretty good idea.  
"I do, more than you know". Sam also pointed out.

"Why don't you go look for another gig? It's just a bullet and the disgusting little rotten flesh eater is gone!" Dean said.  
Natalie narrowed her eyes in a way that Dean sure hadn't seen a woman doing before. It was for some reason very intimidating. Dean swallowed hard but kept his posture.

"Fine, we'll go. It's not like we're hunting a demon or anything so special that is worth a fight. But I really hope an Aswang shows up, and I hope you'll need help and I hope the Aswang kick your butt just so I can come and save your pathetic ass". 

Dean was gonna answer back but Sam, who was biting his lips not to laugh, grabbed Dean by the arm. "Let it go". He said.  
Dean saw Natalie raising her eyebrows in satisfaction.  
"Good luck with he corpse–eater". Drew shouted innocently as Natalie also pulled him by the arm to the other direction of the cemetery. 

"They are kinda nice". Drew said shrugging.  
"I don't think I like Dean". She said grabbing their car keys. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I don't like her". Dean said as they headed back to the Impala. Sam chuckled.  
"I can't figure out why". Sam said ironically. "She seems very professional". Sam wouldn't agree of course.  
"She had a gun pointed to your head dude!"  
"She was being cautious; we'd do the same thing". Sam pointed out. Dean couldn't deny that was true.

"Which side are you on?" Dean slammed his baby's door, and turned on the radio as loud as he could. Back to the motel, but not without stopping by a bar first.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next night...

They did exactly the same thing and took the same caution. Baby steps over the leaves, not making a sound, guns in hand, that night they had a full moon lighting the cemetery, adding some color to the dark blue sky.

Once inside the cemetery...  
The boys hid themselves behind the same tomb, sat down on the floor, the guns semi-positioned and waited.  
"Ok, now we have to wait for the little sucker" Dean said leaning his head against the tomb. "Keep an eye for it, will ya?" He said closing his eyes.  
"You're gonna sleep?" Sam asked not believing his brothers actions.  
"If you hadn't sneezed it would be dead, do you really want to have this talk?" Dean said blackmailing Sam.  
"Fine!" They waited.  
And waited...  
And waited some more...but, after a few hours freezing their asses, the night creature that was supposed to be dead, came approaching an easy grave slowly.The boys waited until the thing was distracted. The corpse-eater dug the grave with its long nails. The damn thing dug fast, incredibly fast. A few minutes, and another coffin was being cracked open.  
There was the corpse –eater again. Minding its own business, eating the disgusting flesh of an already purple rotting body it dug.

"No sneezing" Dean mouthed to his brother without making a single sound.  
"I won't". Sam mouthed back.  
"On three". Dean mouthed again. Both of them took a position. With his hand he started the countdown.  
One... Sam aimed his gun steadily, so did Dean.  
Two... and...

And a sudden shot came and hit the little disgusting thing perfectly; making it fall dead over the body it was eating. The shot came from the left side of the cemetery.

"What the fuck?" Dean's words came out automatically and not happy at all.  
Dean and Sam dropped their jaw in disbelief, Dean never got to 'three'.  
They saw Natalie and Drew come out from behind a tomb. She waved her gun to the boys, cause she knew they were there, in satisfaction. Dean narrowed his eyes. He surely hadn't expected to see them any time soon.

"Uh oh". Sam said when he could literally see Dean's eyes getting red.  
"I'm gonna kick her ass, what the hell is she still doing here??" Dean said as he got up and went towards Natalie.

Natalie and Drew approached the dead creature in disgust. At least it was dead. Dean stormed toward them. Drew swallowed hard, but Natalie... well, she was enjoying it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing??? That was my shot!" Dean yelled at her as if they were kids playing together and Natalie had stolen his favorite toy. "You can't do that!"  
"Says who? I was there and I shot first, get over it!" She said calmly, without yelling, which made Dean's blood boil inside his veins. Dean bit the bottom of his lips hard and clenched his jaw. In his point of view someone was asking for war.

"You enjoy annoying me don't you?" Dean could see right through her.  
"I have better things to do with my time than annoy you, now if you excuse me, Drew and I have to hit the road. It was nice meeting you guys". She said turning her back to Dean before he could answer.  
Dean grabbed her arm tightly stopping her abruptly, turned her around in an unkind way and made her stare at him whether she wanted to or not. Drew thought about doing something, but knowing his girlfriend as he did, he knew the one in trouble wasn't really her.

Dean opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. That was a shock even for him. Maybe because of the way she looked at him when he grabbed her. Maybe.   
"Don't be a baby, it was a simple gig". She said staring deeply into his eyes, showing she didn't get intimidated by him at all, and then yanked her arm free. She took Drew's hand and started walking away without considering if Dean had more to say or not. 

"We're not through yet!!" Dean yelled as she walked away.  
"Yes we are, move on Dean!"

Sam approached his brother, kinda amused. "Did you see what she did??" Dean said.  
"Yes, I did. You lost a discussion to a girl, you got speechless, and you didn't shoot the thing..."  
"Hey!" Dean shushed him before Sam would go on. "I don't like her". Dean said again, assuring the fact to his brother, who ignored him as usual.  
"Yeah whatever, we can find a better gig, I think I have a lead". Sam said as they walked back to the car, finding their way through the tombs.  
"What did you find?" Dean hoped for something he could shoot into pieces.  
"Not sure yet, need some more research, but if I'm right, it's big".  
"How big?"  
"Enough for you to have fun, dangerous".  
"Great. Where to sneeze-boy?" Dean asked when they reached the gates of the cemetery, which they jumped of course. His baby was parked nearby, shining with the moon.  
"Massachusetts"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm so excited I feel like grabbing you right here". Natalie said celebrating her victory. They got to their own car, parked on the other side of the road. Drew smiled.  
"I wouldn't mind some grabbing". He said winking at her. "You'll get even more excited to know I already have our next gig". Natalie grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to her, close enough so their lips would almost touch.

"Where?" Natalie asked Drew.  
"Massachusetts".

TBC...

**Did you like it? Should I go on? ****Yes? No? Let me know!**

**Have a good weekend!!!**


	2. Massachusetts

**A/N: Nope, I own nothing about Supernatural, but maybe some day!**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!! Loved them!!! Please, take the time to let me know your opinion!**

**Chapter 2:** **Massachusetts**

The room was cold in more then just one sense, made of big ancient stones, like a time stolen by technology. It was decorated with royalty, expensive wooden chairs, huge chandeliers, old friends portraits and black and purple curtains. Someone, aware of the Supernatural world, aware of men's flaws, desires, dreams, weaknesses and feelings, had supernatural ways to observe the most recent visitors of Massachusetts.

"New hunters... ". The person whispered intrigued and displayed a malicious grin. Time to play. 

snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn 

It was night; the boys had already checked themselves in a motel. At night was the time to go hunting but not so much for library work. The motel was a little nicer than usual, the beds were actually comfy, and the place looked fairly clean. The shower had hot water, which was a blessing, and a delicious room service. Dean decided to order them some food so Sam could explain the gig. By the amount of food Dean ordered, you could imagine there were at least 5 people in their motel room. Dean had ordered four bags of M&M's, three sandwiches, three portions of fries, three portions of nuggets, and something good that he had no idea what it was made of, but he liked the name, not to mention the drinks. Not exactly Sam's favorite food. Ohh and three bags of potato chips from the bar.

He sat on his bed, leaning against some fluffy pillows. Sam always wondered where all the food his brother ordered could possibly go to inside his body. That was a supernatural mystery about Dean he'd rather not know.

"Ok Sam, what are we doing here?" Dean asked filling his mouth with food right after.  
"Well, there were two cases of odd behavior that ended up badly".  
Sam started reading the news in his laptop.

"I've been checking the local news and for the past month, there were several cases of strange behavior in town. Most of the people affected were outsiders, tourists. They come to visit and after one or two days they start acting weird".  
"Man, best sandwich I've eaten in months!" Dean interrupted filling his mouth again. Sam cleared his throat, frowned, ignored and continued. 

"Two of them gave an interview saying they were suddenly taken by rage and couldn't control their acts, so they ended up beating two people who are in the hospital with serious injuries. The others didn't wan to give a statement, but it seems the case was different, except for the strange behavior. These two men had a background of stress, depression and they were under treatment- Dude". Sam said when Dean cleaned his greasy hands on Sam's jacket by the bed. Dean gave him an 'I-didn't-do-anything –look'. He had a good answer actually, but as his mouth was full and he couldn't speak, he decided to simply grin and display the food in his mouth, with the intention of teasing his so correct brother.

"Gross". Sam said shaking his head. "Anyway I thought we could check this out".

Dean let out a sigh, still eating. "Ok, what's your theory?" He asked his brother. He was really hoping for some vampires, or some creatures of which he could take out all his anger. For some time now Dean was eager for some James Bond kinda action. Of course sometimes he considered himself a type of James Bond, maybe even charmer. 

"Well, many things can cause odd behavior and disorder. My best shot would be a demon. Andras. This demon is known by using people's own anger against them. Both these people were taken over by their hate and took it out on the victims". Sam saw his brother looking inside the potato chip bag looking for something, distracted. "But of course Peter Pan could be involved, taking these people to Never-never-land to meet Michael Jackson".

"Sure, what else?" Dean answered still looking inside the bag.  
"Dean!" Sam shouted forcing his brother to look at him.  
"What?" Dean shrugged.  
"What's my theory?" Sam asked crossing his arms in front of his chest. Dean bit his bottom lips for a second. Sam raised his brows.   
"Umm...Something about a demon and Michael Jackson, which doesn't make a lot of sense". Dean said putting the potato chips down, then showing Sam he was all ears.  
"Thank you". Sam said and repeated the whole demon theory for his annoying brother.

Dean nodded his head trying to chew the rest of his sandwich, with his hands he made a gesture for Sam to keep going.

"And the other theory would be a witch". Sam said. "I found Massachusetts has sort of a story involving witches". Dean burped satisfied and smiled to his brother. That was great food. 

"Ok the demon is very likely, assuming of course, this is supernatural". Dean wasn't putting much faith in Sam's so called huge gig. By morning they'd have to start the boring part of hunting. Library, local history, asking around, choosing which fake Ids they'd choose, which was Dean's favorite part.

Sam narrowed his eyes, the night creatures seemed to be oddly behaving lately and finding that gig had taken him a good time of researching. Sam handed his laptop to his brother. "If you can find anything better..." Sam trailed off, expecting the exact response he got. Dean narrowed his eyes. Spend his precious hours on Sam's laptop for something else than checking out hot girls didn't seem like a fun idea.  
"I'll take your word on this one". Dean didn't hesitate to say, refusing the lap top. He stood up and grabbed his jacket. "Now, I saw a bar down the street, looked crowded, we could start from there".

"Now??" Sam just wanted to get under the covers and sleep.  
"Yeah grandpa, now".

"Tomorrow we can ask around". Poor Sam tried. But they had spent two days driving, and he knew Dean was determined to let out his stress in one way or another while all they had was just a theory.

"We're going. You dragged me here, at night is when things happen, I'm hoping for some action before investigation".

"I don't think the kinda action you're looking for is the kinda action I can be part of". Sam said assuming Dean was gonna pick up girls. Which was most likely. Dean looked at his brother as if that had been an offense.

"People talk in bars Sam, you know, trying to be professional here. Who's thinking with their down stairs brain now, uh?" Dean displayed his most innocent look. Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes.  
"You don't have the puppy look, stop trying". Sam said also getting up and grabbing his jacket.

"I don't need a puppy look, that's what guns are for". Dean said to himself, following Sam outside.   
snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn 

"Knock yourself out Bar" Midnight.

Dean pulled the Impala in front of the bar. Loud music was blasting from the inside; they also could hear cheering, whistles, applause. The place sounded more like a rock show than a bar, at least the bars they've been to. There were many cars and motorcycles parked in front and nearby.

"What an agitation". Sam was holding his laptop to complete the usual scenario, him sitting on a table and Dean flirting. With a second thought he opted by leaving the lap top in the car. With all the noise, he figured it wouldn't be possible to just sit down and try to get more information.

Dean was wearing leather, it never failed. Sam didn't care so much, but he was hardly dressed sloppily. As they stepped a foot inside the place, they noticed it was in fact very similar to a rock show. The tables were abandoned. All the people were standing up, singing, clapping their hands, and the place was in fact crowded like a subway in rush hour.

"It's too crowded". Sam shouted to his brother.  
"They're not gonna bite ya" Dean shouted back. Trying to make his way a little further into the place, Sam followed.  
As they got a little closer, they realized why the place was so crowded and why no one was sitting down. On the bar balcony, there was a woman, dressed in tight leather black pants, a mini red top displaying her belly button, her hair long and it was loose. She was dancing with very high heels showing off her skills and sexiness. The woman was turned around, shaking her ass to the crowd, not in a rude bitchy way, but in a sexy teasing one. She moved as delicate as a belly dancer.

Dean licked his lips to the view. "God bless the alcohol" Dean said literally drooling.  
Sam looked around and realized the woman on the balcony was the only woman in the bar. The crowd was nothing more than a bunch of horny men, including now his brother, drooling over a woman they surely had only dreamed of. Poor horny bastards.

The place wasn't so big. The light was dim, the chairs and table were made of wood. The bar was quite fancy, and the bartender, also a man, had the best seat to enjoy the show. Beside the woman on the balcony, was a pyramid of vodka glasses.

"Shake it baby!!!" One man near them shouted.  
"Woo!!!" That was Dean. "Free show! That's what I'm talking about!" Dean said getting him and his brother into the crowd trying to get closer to the balcony.  
"Dean I don't think..." Pointless to say anything. It was a free show, not even the pope himself would get Dean outta there.

"Wow" Dean said admiring the woman's curves while she showed her incredible skills with her ... butt. "Imma buy this girl a drink". Dean said to his brother as he and Sam were the best looking in the there.  
"I don't think she needs more drinks Dean".  
"Man, I need to teach you how to pick up these kinda girls".

The woman turned around still dancing and faced the crowd; she was holding a bottle of vodka, which she was sexily licking.  
At her well measured move, Sam and Dean almost let out a 'what the fuck'.

"Natalie". Dean said not believing his eyes. Dean's eyes were wide open and so washis mouth.  
"You were saying..." Sam teased about the whole pick up girls talk.   
"I'll be damned, what is she doing here?" Dean said, not being able to get his eyes away from her... generous breasts. He was after all, only human.

She sat on the balcony beside the pyramid of vodka glasses. "Ok guys!!! A challenge!! If any of you can handle more shots than me, you get to take me home!!" She shouted as the bartender started filling up glasses. The men went wild. She crossed her legs and started clapping her hands in the air with the men as the glasses were being filled. "Who's really a man???!!" She shouted while the glasses were being filled. She crossed her legs to tease a bit more.

"We have to get her, she's totally drunk".  
"Whoa whoa, what's the rush? She's having fun". Dean held his brother by the shoulder.  
"Dean." Sam said in disapproval.  
"She took my shot, the least you can do is lemme have my fun with this".   
"You're still on that??" Sam scolded, not believing his ears.  
"She started!" Dean defended himself.  
"Dean, look at her!!" One man had already sat by her on the balcony. An extremely fat man, maybe a truck driver, dressed in not so very clean clothes. Natalie was so drunk; she started drinking shot after shot with the man, without caring for what she had promised.

"Fine, but if these guys get angry I'll let them kick your ass".  
"Just say you're her boyfriend and get her out". Sam suggested innocently.  
"No way dude, I'm not saying she's my girlfriend".  
"What's your better idea?" Sam knew he didn't have a better idea.  
"Mine? Oh no, you're coming with me, she's totally drunk and I'm not her favorite person".  
"Can't you handle a woman??" Sam actually had thought of starting the car and waiting for them there. Dean gave him a 'you-want-your-ass-kicked- look'.

"I can handle a woman, but that's not just a woman, that's a drunken hunter".  
"Fine!" Sam wasn't going to get anywhere with the discussion. They made their way into the crowd with much effort, shoving some guys gently aside, squeezing themselves to get to her. If there was an uncomfortable sensation, it was for a man to pass among a bunch of other horny, smelly men and being squeezed between one another.   
Almost suffocated by the unpleasant situation, the boys finally got to the balcony and take a deep breath with the smell of vodka.

Natalie hadn't noticed them; she was getting another shot to shove down her throat. Sam held her hand in a fast move, kinda automatic too, stopping her. She looked at them and her reaction was... oddly a smile.  
"Shut up everybody!!!!!" She shouted putting the drink down.  
"Hey I want to know these you guys!!!" She shouted mixing her words due to her drunkenness, getting everyone's attention. "No, no, no" Sam said to her, they didn't really want attention.  
"Meet Sam!!" She said pointing to Dean. "And Dean" She said pointing to Sam. Sam and Dean displayed their most 'we-are-screwed' smile and waved innocently to the men.  
"Sup?" Dean said to the fat one next to Natalie who didn't like being interrupted at all.

"What are you here doing guys?" She tried to ask.  
"We sure didn't come to play baby sitter but..." Dean started, but was interrupted when Sam, elbowed him. That was no way to talk to a drunken lady. Dean gave him a death glare and continued.

"You're coming with us". Dean said not asking, but affirming she would come.  
"If you kick my touch I'll ass you". She tried sounding threatening. Sam and Dean frowned at whatever she tried saying. Dean let out a sigh. Drunken women were already a problem; a drunken hunter was another story. She wouldn't make it easy for them.  
"Ok, if you say: I thought a thought but the thought I thought wasn't the thought I thought I thought. If I knew the thought I thought wasn't the thought I wanted to think I wouldn't have thought so much". Dean said very fast. "Then we'll go, you stay and there's no mess".

"Where did you get that from?" Sam asked intrigued and amused.  
"A drunk girl stuttered to me once. I had no idea what she was thinking about".  
"Umm… I think a thought, but the thing I think the thought I thought too much. There... Bye bye" Natalie said and grabbed the glass again. Sam got the glass from her hand and Dean, out of the blue grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder.  
"You know what, I tried to be polite". Dean said forcing her to go. 

"Hey!!' The horny men protested  
"Danny!" She shouted trying to refer to Dean, as she made fists and started hitting his back so he would let her go. "Pu..m..dow.." Dean wondered if it would be too rude or too wrong to knock her out in order to shut her up.

"Let her go!!! Now!!" Two huge men blocked his way, threatening to punch him.  
Dean let out a sigh cursing himself, he knew this was coming.  
"Little help here Sam". He whispered. Sam understood what kinda help Dean needed. He just didn't know if his brother's thought was the best idea, but it was the best shot. Sam got his gun, so did Dean trying to ignore Natalie screaming and hitting him over his shoulder.   
"Outta my way!!! All of you!!" Dean shouted pointing his gun, Sam pointed too.  
The worst that could happen was the men in there would have guns too, and then they'd be beyond screwed. But maybe it was their lucky day because the men just backed off, still kinda threatening.  
"Sorry guys, but she's coming with me". He said taking careful steps.   
Dean looked at his brother when the men opened the way for them to leave.   
"Walk fast, walk fast!" Dean said through gritted teeth to his brother. Only the looks they were getting could be deadly.

They exited the bar and started walking fast to the Impala. "Those guys could have had guns!" Sam said not believing they were able to exit a bar with so many angry men. Pure luck for sure.  
"Is she awake?" Dean asked as Natalie stopped punching him and screaming. Sam looked at her; she has an odd expression on her face.   
"Yeah but... Natalie?" Sam asked. Dean put her down.

"Natalie?" Dean asked, frowning. Natalie let out a moan… a soft, pleasurable moan.  
"I'm... I'm feeling this thing... I'm gonna...I'm..." She said and let out another moan, like the first one and passed out in Dean's arms, making the boys exchange a very confused look.  
"Okay". Dean said as he held her preventing her from falling on the floor and getting hurt.

"Did you see Drew in there?" Sam asked, just remembering she had a boyfriend.  
"I didn't see him." Dean said letting out a sigh. "Open the door so I can put her inside". Sam opened the door to the back seat. Dean gently placed Natalie in the back seat.

"You think she's checked out in some motel here?" Dean asked. It would be too damn unlucky if she was chasing the same gig...or possible gig as them again. He wouldn't doubt it though.  
"Probably".   
"Man now we'll have to wait until morning to ask around". Dean complained as if that was a tragedy. Sam scoffed rolling his eyes.   
"You're not fooling anyone Dean". Sam stated the obvious. They got inside the Impala. Dean looked hurt at Sam's statement. Jokingly of course.  
"Whatever, I wanna know what she's doing here and what she was doing there". Dean said tuning on his music, not as loud as usual.  
"Do I sense some concern?" Dean would be Dean, no matter how bitchy the woman was.  
"Yep, I'm concerned she might be here after the same gig. Again. That can't be just coincidence".  
"Actually it can. This one was quite hard to find, they must have seen the same information". Sam had to admit though; Natalie didn't seem the type to have that kinda behavior. Yet again, he barely knew her, he couldn't be sure.  
They drove off back to their motel room. By morning, perhaps they would be able to get some answers about so many doubts. 

snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn 

"Caeci sunt oculi, si animus alias res agit". Keeping a very close eye for the newcomers of the town, the person in the ancient room made of stones, smiled viciously.

TBC...

**Just in case you got curious about the latin phrase it means (or at least that's what I found) **** It means: The eyes get blind if the soul gets occupied with other things**

**Thanks Kim for the help!**

**Thanks everyone who read and review!! Please keep reviewing!**

**Good weekend!!**

**Lil.**


	3. The morning after

**A/N: Love Supernatural, love the boys but I own nothing about SN and I don't own the boys… bummer**

I know!! I know!! Its been a lifetime since my last update!! I couldn't be sorry enough. I'll explain everything in the end!!!

**Chapter 3: ****The morning after**

After escaping from a bar full of men, the boys arrived at their motel room with a very drunk and passed out Natalie. The woman possessed an exotic beauty, different and even magnetic. Nothing like the boys had seen before. Of course, many thoughts had passed mainly through Dean's mind, after having the chance to see a side of Natalie he didn't know. A side quite similar to his own for some reason.

In spite of all the thoughts and wishes in his mind, he found himself recalling the shot Natalie took from him at the cemetery. Doing so helped him behave like a … well a gentleman a la Dean.

Dean placed her softly on one of the beds.  
"You know this is your bed right?" Sam said, claiming the other bed to himself as he headed to the bathroom. Dean rolled his eyes.  
"Why? Does Samantha need her beauty sleep?" Dean said, Sam just had that one coming.  
"Who wanted to go to the bar?? Not me". Sam said trying to prove a point that Dean didn't get.  
"Who wanted to get her outta there? Not me!" Dean replied back. Just to tease of course. He knew that at some point he would have gotten Natalie out, but not after seeing her dance a little more. How many chances would he have to see this woman doing such embarrassing things?

The hopes for the night had officially gone down the drain. No drinks, no junk food for Dean, no girls, no action, so the only thing left to do was crash and get some sleep. 

snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsns 

The morning after:

Natalie slowly began to wake up, not by any sound, but the feeling of a bomb ticking inside her head. She opened one eye and suspiciously noticed she was on a soft bed, and the situation could either be good or bad. Fifty - fifty chance.  
Something she knew for sure, this one wasn't the motel she had checked herself in with Drew.

"Drew." She said under her breath cursing herself. Poor guy was most likely going nuts by now trying to find out her whereabouts. "Damn it." She mouthed as she smelled her hair, frowning like a person who had just smelled dog poop. Her hair smelled like smoke and alcohol, not a good combo at all, meant trouble. "Stupid, stupid, stupid me". She mouthed to herself again, if her head wasn't hurting enough, she'd bang it against the wall.

Natalie noticed another bed beside her, it was empty. Whoever that person was, she intended to be outta there before seeing his face and end up discovering what kinda crap she had gotten herself into the night before.

"Clothes?" She whispered and looked under the covers. "That's a new one" She whispered and raised her eyebrows surprised at herself. Natalie was fully dressed. She got off the bed carefully trying not to make any sound. The door was just a few feet away and with some luck, it would be unlocked for her easy get away. The room wasn't that big and actually wasn't the worst motel room she had woken up in. In fact it was quite comfy, and well decorated. It had a nice carpet and pretty drapes on the windows.

Step by step she started making her way to the door. Right foot, left foot, discrete steps, things were going well.

"Where do you think you're going miss vodka queen?" She heard a deep though hoarse voice, worst was she knew that voice. Dean. She bit her bottom lip and squeezed her eyes shut. This was just great. Natalie turned around to see Dean laying on the couch lazily, his arms crossed on his chest and his eyes closed, very smug. Not to mention the mocking grin on his lip and the satisfaction in his face. Dean opened his eyes and sat on the couch.  
"Busted." Natalie said shrugging. She wished she could just wipe out that cocky expression from Dean's face. "So, I feel as if I should thank you, so thanks… and bye" She gave it a shot, but things wouldn't be so easy.

"Not so fast. After saving you from a bar full of men, I think we deserve some explanation of why you were there stinking drunk and shaking your ass to a crowd that I must say, was quite fugly". Natalie's expression changed right away to a disgusted expression.  
"Oh God". She said sitting next to Dean putting her head in her hands. 

Natalie raised her head fast and looked at Dean with eyes wide open as a sudden fear took over her.  
"Dean? Did we um… you know…you know?" Natalie asked trying to finish her question making gestures with her hands, pretty embarrassing gestures if you could ask Dean.  
Dean raised his eyebrows amused.  
"Ya know?" She repeated staring at him.

"Get laid? Had sex?" Dean finished her phrase, and he could give so many more examples and synonyms of sex.  
"Oh shit! We did it, didn't we?" Dean's eyes sparkled with the opportunity for pay back.

"Well, I won't lie. Even drunk, thing was quite hot ya know? And you kept asking for more and more and…"  
"You didn't have sex". Sam came out of the bathroom, outta the blue and cut off Dean's mean lie before he could go on with it. Bringing immediate relief to Natalie. Dean narrowed his eyes and gave Sam the death glare. Sam returned Dean's glare with a grin.

"Thank God" Natalie said relaxing.  
"Dude!" Dean said not believing his brother.  
"Her headache is punishment enough Dean".  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Dean asked as he realized Sam's hair was impeccable. His hair looked better than ever, his skin looked soft and even kinda shiny. His clothes were ironed, and his shoes were sparkling.

"Wow, where's the Miss United States pageant?"  
"What?" Sam saw no problem with the way he was dressed.  
"Umm the shoes, social shirt and is that gel on your hair?" Dean said with his typical face of mockery. Natalie looked at the boys with her arms crossed in front of her chest, feeling totally ignored. 

"What's wrong with gel on my hair?" Sam had woken up feeling like dressing up, so what? It was no biggie.  
"The gel is least of your problems." Sam looked like a preppy lawyer.   
"You know guys, thanks a lot, but I really should get going". Natalie finally said. She had more important things to deal with than listening to two brothers' ridiculous discussion about which clothes they were wearing.

"You still haven't explained why…" Dean started, no matter what he wanted to know what the hell she was doing there. The first time they met, Natalie seemed to be a very together person who would much rather kick those ugly men's asses than shake her own ass to them.   
Still, before Dean could finish his sentence, the door of their motel room was suddenly abruptly kicked open, and a very angry Drew was behind it not looking happy at all.

"You!" He shouted, pointing his index finger to Dean, getting Dean very confused and believe it or not, scared. He surely hadn't seen an angry face on a man's face before as he could see on Drew's now, not even in Gordon.

"You'll be sorry for sleeping with my girlfriend!" Drew said in a calm yet threatening way, just like those bad guys in old movies, so threatening, charming and serious. Sam and Natalie had their jaws dropped.  
You could say Natalie was surprised, Drew was usually a calm and reasonable man, and for Sam, you could say he was enjoying his brother's lack of luck. He knew some day an angry boyfriend would chase him and kick his ass.  
"Drew!" Natalie said, even though things happened to fast and before Natalie or Sam could do anything about it, they heard Dean and…

"But I didn't…" That was all Dean could stutter, cause the next second he saw himself running around the coffee table and outta the door saying 'shit' for everyone to hear, being chased by a fast and angry Drew.

Natalie stared at Sam as he remained exactly in the same spot, he looked amused.  
"Sam!" Natalie called his attention. "Aren't we gonna do anything?"   
"I think we have to". He said shrugging once again. Dean was a big boy and a good fighter. It was a surprise to Sam he had run instead of punching the guy.

Before even caring for a run to find both horny men running one after the other like two idiots, Sam stretched his arms up in a lazy way. Natalie couldn't help herself but notice through Sam's shirt, well shaped and muscled arms, muscled abdomen, muscled everything. She suddenly noticed his light eyes that gave him some especial touch, and his tempting lips, Sam licked them without noticing he was doing so. Natalie licked her own lips at Sam's sight. He sure had some wild hotness going on for him.  
"Let's go." Sam said after stretching himself.  
"Really? Do we have to?" Natalie asked biting her bottom lip in a sexy way. She suddenly felt something inside her, like a strong desire to grab Sam, push him on the bed and lick him from head to toe. Sam was frowning to Natalie's eyes; she was looking at him like a psychopath about to attack a victim.

"Your boyfriend is chasing my brother. I think we should at least prevent them from killing each other". Natalie rolled her eyes, men were so childish.  
"All right". She said letting out a heavy sigh. They both exited the room and ran toward Dean's voice, who had been shouting something like 'I didn't do it'. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

Motel's parking lot.

Dean was running in circles around the cars trying to avoid Drew who was also running in circles trying to catch Dean.

"Come on man! I don't wanna hurt you! Pull yourself together!" Dean shouted already feeling like an idiot.  
"Don't worry about that, you'll be the one hurt!" Drew was either possessed by stupidity or he had had the wrong impression of Drew. 

"You know it's too early for this! I didn't even have breakfast yet! That's just wrong!" Dean said dodging one car keeping himself away from Drew.  
"You can have breakfast in the hospital after I kick your ass".

The situation was getting really annoying to Dean.

Sam and Natalie were able to reach the parking lot fast and had time enough to see both grown men running in circles like two kids. 

"Drew and Dean, stop it right now!!! You look ridiculous!" Natalie said putting her hands on her waste. "Sam?" She looked behind her shoulder to ask Sam for some help and saw him checking himself in the mirror on one of the cars, running his fingers through his hair.   
"What the hell?" She whispered to herself.

"Man, my hair is all messed up because of the run. You have a comb Nat?" Sam asked ignoring both men running. She looked at him as if he had said the biggest blasphemy in the world.

"A comb?? You want a comb??" She yelled at him.  
"Look at my hair!" Sam pointed to his hair, which actually wasn't messed up because of the gel.

"Get off!!" Dean shouted making Sam and Nat turn around to see what was going on.

Dean and Drew rolled on the floor in a heap of sweat and fury… well at least fury on Drew's part of the fight. Dean was still trying to talk it out, holding the angry mans wrists in the air and away from his face, the muscles in his arms working against Drew's.  
"Er let go of my hands!" Drew shouted, flailing his arms widely, hoping Dean would lose his grip and let him go.  
"And let you punch me? No way!" Dean growled.  
Dean's grip tightened around Drew's right wrist and jerked it to the left, throwing the muscled man off balance so he tumbled to the floor beside Dean.  
"I don't want to fight you Drew." Dean said, getting to all four and scurrying away from Drew's fallen body. He crawled on all four away from the infuriated man only to have his shirt yanked back as Drew crawled after him. He stopped crawling away when he heard a sudden rip from the collar of his shirt and looked at the front of his body. His shirt had ripped when Drew yanked at his shirt. Drew kept hovered stood up and hovered behind him. His body radiating his anger as if it was something touchable. Dean's eyes filled with rage as he stared down at the rip in his shirt.

Natalie stopped asking them to quit fighting; instead she licked her lips and observed the body to body fight of both handsome men.

"This was my favorite shirt." He said in a low, trembling voice. Trying not to yell. He stood up slowly. Drew reached out and yanked on the shirt hard enough that Dean's body jerked back with it, his shirt ripping into two pieces. The sleeves kept it in place, the front wavering in the soft breeze around his muscled body. Dean turned around slowly, his own anger filling his eyes. He looked into Drew's angry face and saw Drew flinch at the look in his eyes.  
"This was my favorite shirt." Dean repeated, his hand coming away from his side so fast that Drew didn't have time to back away as Dean's fingers clawed into the front of his own shirt and yanked him forward, ripping the fabric. Drew stumbled forward as Dean sidestepped out of his way, grabbing the back of Drew's shirt as the hunter fell past him. Dean pulled on his shirt again, tugging Drew's body away from the floor inches away from impact. The shirt ripped off Drew's back as his chest hit the floor. Dean bent down as Drew rolled over and grabbed Drew's hair, pulling on it in anger. It surely didn't look like hunters fighting in that parking lot, but like a couple of girls.  
Drew reached out and grabbed Dean's nose between his index and middle finger, squeezing it as hard as he could. Dean let go of his hair and grabbed at the hand on his nose, pinning it down on the black pavement of the parking lot. Drew swung his other fist at Dean's face, only for Dean to grab that one too and pin it on the other side of him. Their fight was suddenly interrupted, when they heard Natalie emanating some sexual loud moans. They stopped at the very position they were, exchanged a weird look and turned their attention to Nat. 

Natalie observed both men, so hot, so handsome; with shaped muscles fighting. Body to body, under the morning sun, sweating. The little drops of sweat running down their biceps slowly, running through their perfect abdomen, their messy hair… this combo started making Natalie feel something amazing inside her. She was feeling the good chills, she was feeling something running through her body, better than adrenaline, better than a hot bath in the end of the day, and she was feeling as if she was having sex at that very moment!!  
Natalie moaned, loud, feeling a wave of heat run through her skin like pure fire. Little by little, the heat sensation was getting hotter and hotter, taking her over.

Drew and Dean remained in the position they found themselves and kept staring at Natalie. Her face showed nothing but pure pleasure and desire, her body sweating involuntarily as she moaned louder and louder. Long and sexy moans followed by heavy whispers.

"God yes!! Yes!! Keep fighting! Yes!" She shouted, always letting out her pleasurable moans.

"What the hell?" Drew was familiar with those sounds as her boyfriend.   
"Looks like…like she's…having an orgasm." Dean said as matter of fact. They couldn't decide if seeing Nat having a spontaneous orgasm was weird or hot. Dean opted for hot. Drew on the other hand, wasn't enjoying his girlfriend's display. Sam wasn't giving much of a damn about it.

Her breathing got heavy as she started breathing faster and moaning faster too.  
"Yes, yes, yes!! It's coming…its coming!!" She shouted passing her hands through her breasts squeezing them.  
"I need a body right now!! I'm gonna…I'm gonna…God!! This is one of the best I've ever had!!!!"  
"Hey!" Drew said feeling a little offended by her comment.  
Her orgasm was just about to come and she desired someone touching her, grabbing her wildly!! So as her boyfriend and Dean were apparently too busy, she looked at Sam, her hunger for sex and her desire was burning all over her. She looked even a little threatening.

"Come here Sam!" She said as she grabbed Sam's ass with all her will and placed Sam's hands on her ass as well. As she felt his well worked out ass fully on her hands and his hands on her ass plus the images of Dean and Drew bare-chested under the sun was all she needed to release all the desire exploding inside her, allowing her to feel the greatest feeling for both men and women, the orgasm! With one last loud moan, she finally had it.

"That was so amazing!" She said letting out a relieved sigh and falling on her knees.  
Dean and Drew had their jaws dropped while Sam was more worried about his clothes which had gotten all sweaty as Natalie grabbed him.

"Sam!" Drew shouted now completely forgetting about his fight with Dean as he pushed him aside, got up fast and went abruptly toward Sam who was innocently checking out his previously perfectly ironed clothes. 

"Sam!" Just when he heard Dean calling his name, he noticed Drew coming full speed to his direction.

"Hey dude calm down! She grabbed me ok? Not like I wanted". Sam, like Dean tried to talk to Drew, but… he wasn't feeling much like having a conversation and soon Sam also found himself running in the parking lot to run from Drew.

"Oh God not the hair!!! Not the hair!!" Sam said as he started running with one hand on his head, trying to prevent his hair from getting all messed up. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Damn it!" Dean cursed; he was so tired of running. But Sam was being so weirdly preppy since he woke up, he was mostly likely gonna have his ass kicked.

"Drew stop it!!! Something weird is happening and kicking Sam's ass won't help!!"  
"Let's be civilized people". Sam tried as he came toward his brother and hid himself behind Dean making Dean stay between Drew and himself.   
"Back off Dean". Drew said trying to get to Sam. Dean had both his arms opened preventing Drew from reaching his brother, feeling like a freaking nanny.

Dean also had a limit. His brother was being all mushy and preppy, and now hiding behind him. Drew had gone all Silvester Stalone and Natalie was still kneeling on the floor trying to make sense of the sudden orgasm she had. Enough was enough, because to the best of his knowledge, he could be the next one on the list to go all loony 

"For fuck sake, everybody just stop!!" Dean shouted feeling his blood boil inside his veins. Everyone stopped and stared at him. 

"Something is very wrong here and we need to find out what! So let's all stop trying to punch each other, go get some breakfast because I'm starving and try to make some sense out of this. You people aren't acting normal!"

"Dude, you don't need to yell". Sam said behind his brother obtaining nothing more than a very ugly look from Dean.

"Okay! Who wants some breakfast?" Natalie joined the boys. It was gonna be a long day.

TBC…

**First of all, thank you all for being patient, for reading, reviewing and giving me your opinion, it's all very precious to me.**

**Second, my vacation got to an end and since then I ve been so busy I can barely make time for myself, so writing was even more difficult. I'll keep doing my best to update and try to do it faster. So so so so sorry!!!**

**Kim, thanks for the help with the fight scene ;)**

**And Thank you all for waiting!!**

**Have a good week!!**

**Ohh and I changed the title, this new one is more suitable. **

**Lilith. **


	4. Innocent breakfast

**A/N: Own nothing about supernatural.**

**Ok guys, I owe you all more than 1000 apologies!! It's been forever since my last update. My excuse? Work, College and a major block! But here it is! Hope you enjoy and leave me some reviews to let me know!**

**Chapter 4 ****– Innocent breakfast  
**

After running like fools on the parking lot, after an spontaneous orgasm, after balcony dances and a violent explosion, they came to the conclusion that something was indeed very wrong. When hunters become the lunatics themselves, well, things can't turn out well. 

Near the motel, they found a snack bar to sit down, breath, eat and try to figure out what the heck was going on. Drew, Sam and Dean kept exchanging looks, one being suspicious of the other. 

Sam and Dean sat side by side and across them, Natalie and Drew did the same.  
The waitress, a middle aged woman with dyed red hair and bad skin offered them some coffee and asked if they already knew what they wanted to have for breakfast.  
Dean didn't waste time as he asked for bacon, eggs; a couple of donuts, a few toasts, a whole pie and a big cup of coffee. All of which was only for himself of course. Sam looked at him with eyes wide opened. 

"Does miss 'gel-on-my-hair' have any smart remarks about my breakfast?" Dean asked anticipating a comment.  
Sam pouted and swallowed the comment he had indeed. "Nope". 

Dean raised his eyebrows and smiled when the waitress placed the first part of his order in front of him. "Awesome". Dean had what Sam could recognize as a food face. It was the expression Dean had sculptured on his face when food was placed in front of him. It was also the face he made when he saw a woman with big breast and a big ass. Maybe she looked yummy to him.

"So, you guys have any theories?" Natalie asked, actually relieved. She was so disgusted by Dean's breakfast, she was sure she wouldn't have to worry about having an orgasm inside the snack bar.

"Not a clue". Sam said for himself and on behalf of his brother, who opened his mouth to say something, however Dean's mouth was more than full and Sam made a gesture for him not to even try and speak. Dean shrugged.  
"A clue about what? Things are perfectly clear". Drew said angrily.  
"No Drew, you're acting weird yourself! You re not an angry person and I don't have orgasms outside the bedroom and Sam isn't… so preppy and Dean doesn't…"

"Actually, Dean eats a lot in a regular day".  
"You don't wanna start this war Sam". Dean said not caring at all about his full mouth.  
"Anyway, we came here because people in this city were behaving in an odd way. Seems to me we are doing the same." Natalie affirmed, giving her a boyfriend a look. 

"Massachusetts has a witch history". Sam said as matter of factly.  
"This pie is so good". Dean dug his fork and got a huge piece of pie.  
"But we haven't had time to do any kind of research since we got here, now if you excuse me I'm gonna use the toilet". Sam got up from the table. 

"Sam?" Natalie said opening her purse. Sam turned to her.  
"Here". She gave him her comb with a smile. Dean frowned, as did Drew.  
"Thanks Natalie, you're so thoughtful". He grabbed the comb, placed it in his pocket and headed to the bathroom. 

Dean and Drew gave Natalie a confused look.  
"What??" She asked shrugging. "His hair was messed up."  
The waitress passed by again and Dean made a signal for her to stop. 

"Hey could you get me another one of these pies, some donuts, a bag of M&M's and another coffee to go?" 

The waitress gave him a look, but who was she to ask where the heck all that food could possibly fit inside a slim man?  
"Ma'am?" Dean called the woman back. "Make it two pies instead of one". He said and smiled that gorgeous smile of his. Even though the thought of that pie was all that was passing in his head.

"Are you gonna feed an army or something?" Drew asked, biting his lip wondering himself about all that food.  
"I don't understand your question." Dean didn't really understand his question.  
"Never mind, how about we go get Sam and start our research before Dean cant' pass his car door anymore?" Natalie in fact was starting to feel something very very weird and she wasn't in the mood for more public displays.  
"I'll go get him. Do not touch my pie". Dean said standing up, giving Nat and Drew a very serious look. Drew put his hands up showing the pie would be safe while Dean went to the bathroom to fetch his bro.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bathroom:

"Really? That's so interesting". Dean heard his brother say as he entered the bathroom and saw Sam talking to a woman…why there was a woman in the man's restroom? Well, Dean could think about a few reasons why she could be there actually.

The bathroom looked fairly clean considering it was public, small and a men's restroom.   
"Yeah, I'm telling you, this gel is so gonna ruin your hair, you need the natural stuff".  
Dean frowned and cleared his throat to call his bro's attention. 

Sam and the girl looked at him. Sam displayed an embarrassed smile. Not because Dean caught his little talk, but because Dean's manners were… a disaster and that girl was really classy. 

"Am I interrupting your tea party?" Dean asked smiling smugly. The girl frowned at him. 

"I better go look for my boyfriend someplace else". The girl simply said and left not even making an effort to smile at Dean.  
She was tall and slim with a nice tan. Her hair was pitch black, straight and very long, almost up to her waist. It was surely a woman Dean would ask out. 

"She was looking for her boyfriend". Sam said shrugging.  
"And you decided to talk about gel?"  
"She was just… never mind".   
"She's pretty" Dean said as matter of factly.  
"Anything that walks and has boobs and a nice ass looks pretty to you". Sam pinpointed the obvious.  
"And your point is…?" Dean saw nothing wrong with that. Sam just shook his head and made his way out of the bathroom. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000They made their way back to the table. The plan was to pay the bill and finally start the research, ask around, go to the library, check old hospitals, and whatever else they needed to find out on how to get back to normal. However…. 

Dean was horrified by the sight that caught his eyes. The scene was more horrible than all the things Dean had seen in his life so far, worst than monsters and ghosts and fugly creatures, it was an abomination, a massacre!!!! It was worse than watching High school musical! He raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth. For a minute he gasped, and it was hard to breath. He was having the same reaction he'd have if his precious car disappeared. His heart was beating faster inside his gorgeous chest then ever. 

Sam raised both his eyebrows, trying to imagine what was causing that reaction in his brother. Everything seemed to be perfectly ok for him, even so, he pouted and looked around, and he saw his reflection on the window and noticed how great his hair looked now, thanks to Nat's comb.

Yeah, things seemed to be just fine.  
Dean pointed to their table and Sam saw the light. Everything was indeed just fine, except for a tiny detail. Natalie and Drew were making out on the table, giving all the people in the snack bar a little show. 

"Hey!! You guys squished my poor innocent pie!!!" They could even be having a threesome over the balcony if they wanted, as long as they were far away from Dean's pie. 

"Oh no, not the pie". Sam said running a hand over his face in a tired gesture. He knew what was coming next. No one messed with Dean's food, being affected or not, no one should ever mess with Dean's food. 

There was pie filling all over the table, on the chairs, the floor, and crumbs were spread all over as well. What called Dean's attention though was the pie filling spread over Natalie's skin, her skin was soft like whipped cream. That creamy, sweet, delicious filling was spread over her neck, her belly, her red lips, her semi exposed thighs and legs. Her well shaped legs covered with sweet filling.

If there was anything better than a woman and some pie… not mentioning sex of course, was yet to be discovered. 

Sam saw a look in his bro's eyes, a look Sam would much rather live without being aware of. Dean was not only hungry for food, he was hungry for pie, and the pie was spread on a half naked woman. A dangerous combo. His eyes were burning with hunger and lust.

"This isn't good". Sam said taking a step back. Things were about to get ugly. 

"I'm gonna eat that no matter what! It's my pie!!" Dean licked his lips. He was possessed with hunger, like a mad man.  
"Dean, control yourself man, remember we are not really ourselves". Dean didn't even hear Sam's words. Natalie was not only covered in pie, she was also burning with desire, and Drew was taking care of Nat's desire. 

Like the horny hungry man Dean usually was, he took large, heavy steps over to their table and poked Drew's back very kindly using his index finger. Drew unglued his lips from Nat's and looked behind his back.

"I'll take it from here! That's my pie". Dean said simply as if that were the most common attitude in the world. He shoved Drew aside making him fall hard on his ass.  
"Now you'll see how it's really done". Dean said aiming for the filling between her thighs. Natalie didn't object of course. Her body was so hot, she wouldn't reject a monkey. She felt like fire was running through her skin, burning her. Dean's tongue took care of such sensation. He started licking her slowly and gently. His cool tongue could feel the heat from Nat's skin. The pie filling was even more delicious now. Natalie was moaning, and she moaned louder when Dean's tongue touched her; when his hands grabbed her knees and pulled her legs apart, than slid softly up to her belly. She could just burst there and then. 

Drew gritted his teeth. Dean was asking for a beat up and he would get it. He looked around his surroundings. There were over thirty people there, staring at them with eyes wide open. These people's breakfasts were getting cold on the table, even the coffee the waitress was holding seemed to be cold and frozen as she also stopped to observe Dean and his girlfriends display. No one licked Natalie's thighs in public.

In slow motion, Natalie saw Sam making a gesture for Dean to pull himself together and stop.  
"No, no, no, no, no." Sam kept saying, but Dean couldn't listen. He really wanted that pie! Sam really wished he hadn't seen that. The image would traumatize him forever. 

Natalie had been possessed with lust. Drew had been possessed with rage, a rage that had just been teased, Sam was possessed with peppiness. You do the math! That innocent breakfast had become a bomb ready to explode! 

Sam thought he had closed his eyes for just a second while Drew got to his feet with a ready fist, but maybe, just maybe it had been a bit longer than that. When he opened his eyes again, Drew was going once again toward Dean ready to kick his butt, with red furious eyes. Natalie was about to have her second public orgasm, Dean was still licking the pie filling of course, and Sam; well, Sam had just combed his hair, he wasn't ready to help them all, not physically anyway. When Drew was a few seconds from kicking Dean's ass… 

"STOP!!!" Sam yelled getting the attention of everyone in the snack bar. "Just the three lunatics over there, the rest of you can finish your pleasant breakfast". He lowered his head and approached them, feeling more embarrassed than he could ever remember feeling before. 

"I really think, we should get out and start research, before we end up running like fools on the parking lot again…or before Nat explodes over Dean's left overs and Drew punches Dean so hard no chick will ever look at him again."  
"Can I kick his ass later than?" Drew asked. His fist was ready and willing to hit Dean. The hate inside his veins were really impatient. He was so angry his chest hurt, his chest felt heavy and tight at the same time. God knew he was making a huge effort to keep his hands from giving Dean's green eyes a purple color.  
"No, you can't." Dean said, finally getting off Natalie.  
"You can't stop now, I'm almost there". Natalie felt abandoned and horny.  
"No no no, no one's gonna kick or lick or anything. Let's go." Sam said. Natalie let out a disappointed sound and covered her exposed parts. Drew helped her off the table. 

"We'll talk about this later". He said holding her hand tight.  
The waitress who was taking care of Dean's order approached them carefully and kinda intimidated. 

"Here's your order to go. I strongly suggest the four of you to go now before my manager calls the cops". The nice waitress said, giving Dean a full bag with his order. He took the bag more than happily.  
"We're leaving". Sam said giving the woman some money. Dean smiled to everyone, as they had become the center of attention there. "How you all doing?" He said and left with his chin half up followed by Nat, Drew and Sam. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000Library:

After over an hour of discussion and some death threats from Drew, they got to the conclusion that splitting and choosing different places to research would be more profitable than staying together. Drew was against Sam's idea, but as preppy as our handsome Sam was, he had a few good points of why Natalie should team up with Dean and why Drew should stick with Sam. 

After all, if Drew and Nat stayed together the only things they would research were new positions they haven't tried for sex yet. If Sam stayed with Dean, well, Dean would eat while Sam would research while Natalie and Drew would have sex and he'd be the only one really working around there, those were reasons enough. If Sam teamed up with Nat, they would end up in a hair stylist discussion so; Dean was their last resource option. Dean wasn't very pleased with this concept. His company was a pleasure not a last resource, or so he would say. Drew and Sam got to the library, which was Sam's request. Dean had no objections to it.  
The library seemed to be very well structured, with shelves and more shelves containing all kinds of books, newspapers dating back from decades ago to the most recent ones, and several computers. It was two floors, had a cafeteria, beautiful chandeliers, interesting decoration and a good smell of coffee. Sam had never noticed those details about these fancy libraries before. He smiled. Libraries could be a cozy place for research.

"I had another research suggestion on the tip of my tongue you know?" Drew complained when they got to the library. 

"Dean's not good with libraries. You on the other hand, seems to be the brains type to me". Sam lied. Drew looked like a doofus. But everyone liked to be complimented; they felt more willing to help than if they were cranky.  
"I am the brain indeed". Sam was right again.

"So what are we looking for?"  
Sam sat on one of the chairs and began googling.  
"Really old history. As I had said before, Massachusetts has a history of witches. Most people might think they are myths, or rumors. There were many things that were associated with witches centuries ago. Herbs, black cats, candles, shadows, some characteristics in their look; even symptoms of some diseases unknown back then. Women were the main target, anything suspicious was considered as sign of witchcraft. That's not what we're looking for though. We need to find the real stuff. Real odd facts, magic maybe, spells, people who really lived here and were associated with these odd facts." 

Drew had one of his eyebrows raised; he was giving Sam a freaky look. "You need a woman you know? How the hell do you know all this stuff?" Drew asked sitting beside Sam. Sam sighed. Dean and Drew weren't so different after all. "Just get to it". Sam said rolling his eyes and went back to checking his Google research. It was gonna be a long day. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

Old hospital, psychiatry ward:

The place was falling apart. It looked like a typical hospitals from scary movies. The dirty walls were all written with messages, names, symbols, surely done by disturbed patients. Marks left behind by people who spent a part of their lives in that place, patients who probably suffered and hoped for death, and people who maybe had no psychiatric problem at all. People whose rights had been ignored. They had been removed from the society. In that time, society didn't really want to deal with different people, they didn't want to have someone different related to them or close to them. Even nowadays, the developed society sends exceptional people to places like that hospital. 

The walls, the floor, the old rusty machines, the cold breeze that seemed to have a life of its own, it all gave that old hospital some mysterious characteristics. It was a place marked by sins and sorrow, still active with ghosts and memories from its past.  
"I hate field research. I'd rather be sitting my pretty ass on the library chair reading.

This place gives me the creeps". Nat complained. There was a suspicious cold breeze in the air and she didn't like it at all.  
"I'm stuck with Samantha number 2, that's great." Dean figured Natalie would enjoy some action. 

"Don't tell me you like these kinda places." Natalie rubbed her arm. She was surely feeling some chills and those weren't her hormones. At least that place wasn't sexy at all. She could set her mind at ease regarding her extreme sex need.  
"It doesn't bother me". 

"Come on Dean. Think about all the things that probably happened here. What happened to the patients? How can it not bother you?" She walked slowly, observing each message, each symbol, the dusty floor, and the broken windows.  
"If I think about it, I don't do my job, it's just as simple as that. If we don't find what we need, we might end up just as crazy as they were. Now, we gotta try and find old records. And some food would be nice". 

"I think we are on a wild goose chase here. Most records are gonna contain history of odd behavior. It doesn't mean they had been affected by any witch. It could have been a disease unknown back then or something of the sort. Besides, we can ask around and talk to people who are alive."   
"No one believes in witches nowadays Nat. If we wanna find out what's going on, we have to know how it started. I've been thinking, and as you see, food does help me think. You're exhaling lust, even over breakfast you couldn't keep your hands off Drew". 

"And you couldn't keep your tongue inside your mouth! Besides, Drew's biceps were sexy and he gave me our special look. It's not my fault he teased me". 

"First of all, I was eating my pie, no offense. And second… a special look? I'm not even gonna ask. Anyway, Sam's all presumptuous. His vanity is way far outta control, Drew really didn't seem to be an angry guy when we first met and now he's all Mike Tyson. Me…well, I can't seem to feel satisfied and I wish lust was my problem. I could eat some burgers right now and still feel hungry ya know? So, we could narrow down our research to behavior related to the seven deadly sins. I don't think our symptoms are just a freaky coincidence." 

Natalie looked really amazed with Dean's explanation. The wonders a pie could do to a guy like Dean. 

"Wow, I'm impressed. That really makes sense, and you didn't even need a burger in your mouth." 

"I'm being really polite using kind words about your problem instead of calling you a whore and mentioning how you turned the snack bar into a sex zone."  
"You mean you and me right? You have no morals to judge me, I do recall your tongue going around my thigh up and down, including places without pie filling."  
Dean cleared his throat. "Point taken".  
"Great". Natalie smiled to her victory. 

"Ok than. I'll take this corridor; you take the other one, if you find the office with the records, call my cell". Dean said not giving Nat a chance to protest, which she was really gonna do. Dean enjoyed field research, but even he wasn't enjoying it in there. He just wouldn't admit it. The faster they found those records, the faster they would get out that freaking place. 

"Dean? It's better if we don't…" But Dean had already decided to get the job done as quick as he could. "…better if we don't split up." Nat sighed and looked at her corridor. It was dark, freezing and extremely intimidating.  
"If I die here I'm gonna haunt you Dean. I hate old hospitals." She said to herself taking a deep breath and turning on her flashlight. 

TBC…

**Thanks for reading!! Don't forget to leave a review please!! ****And once more, I'm so so so so so so so sooorryyyyy!!!!**

**And Happy New Year everyone!!!!**

**Lilith. **


	5. A weird experience

Still angry at Dean for splitting up without giving her a chance to protest, Natalie began walking through the old abandoned h

**A/N: I own nothing about Supernatural... unfortunatly.**

**Ok so, I wont even try to apologize for taking this long to update, it's shameless! I know! But if I could, I would have updated before. So, Im so sorry! I hope someone still reads this. **

**Chap 5: A weird experience**

Still angry at Dean for splitting up without giving her a chance to protest, Natalie began walking through the old abandoned hospital. Natalie was a brave woman and she didn't actually mind doing field work. That is, depending on the field. Cemeteries were ok, family houses with possessed people were ok, stores, farms, ok, but she hated hospitals and asylums, there was a reason for that. These kind of places always contained bad vibes, she could feel chills running down her spine, not because she was afraid, she was very aware about what those chills were. 

Going to the hospital had been a pretty stupid idea. Even though Dean had made a point about what kind of cases they should be looking for, she knew the information would only confirm their suspicions and nothing else. They still wouldn't know how it started, what was causing it and most importantly, how to solve the problem. Men could simply be that dumb. 

Natalie took a deep breath as she came across the first door. She was in a corridor with many rooms, the corridor was long and narrow, with enough space for only two people to pass by, the wood floor was old, and she was afraid it would give in under her feet. The painting on the wall was not possible to define anymore; most of it was covered with messages from the patients or mold. The ceiling was full of spider webs and the light fixtures had been broken as well as the light bulb. The corridor had no kind of illumination whatsoever. Her flashlight was the life saver there. 

"I'll need a hot bath in a bathtub after this, and Drew is going to give me a massage... and I'm getting horny just by imagining this... damn it. Focus Nat, focus on the job". She said to herself trying to lighten things up a little. She really hated abandoned hospitals of any kind. 

"Ok, I'm not afraid. I'm a rational hunter. I'm just going to open this door, look inside and get out. Simple and easy."  
Natalie turned the rusty doorknob, making the only noise in that silent creepy corridor. Besides the door, she couldn't see anything else, the corridor had no windows. Natalie wasn't claustrophobic, but being in the narrow corridor without light made her feel as if she needed air. Biting her lower lip, she stepped in using her flashlight to check the room before completely getting in. Luck, it was an office. There was a file cabinet with some records in it to be read. 

"Thank God, an office. Offices are ok, I can do this". She convinced herself.  
She took a good look at the room and didn't notice anything so different from what a room looked like, an office looked like. She started reading names and the cases, separating some to read and discarding others.

There were several kinds of cases and the treatments were horrible. She focused on the ones that could possibly be related to the seven deadly sins, which narrowed it down quite a lot.  
Some dates went back more than 100 years and some of the treatments described were so odd, she had never heard of or read about and she thanked God for that.  
Some specific kinds of behavior were considered diseases years ago, severe diseases that were treated with cruel methods.  
"I'll never complain about technology ever again." She said frowning at one of the files.  
One case caught Nat's attention.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"… and the earth becomes my throne. I adapt to the unknown. Under wandering stars I've grown..." Dean started his way upstairs, mumbling a song from one of his favorite bands. It always distracted him when he was a little bit apprehensive.  
"...by myself but not alone. I ask no one." He had a flashlight in one hand and his gun in the other, as usual he was prepared for surprises. Old places were full of surprises. He went up the stairs slowly. Step by step. The wood was rotten for sure, he could tell by the noise it made every time he stepped on it. 

The old dusty carpet seemed to have some weird stains. Maybe it was blood, maybe it wasn't. He didn't really want to know.  
Dean heard another noise, not that loud, not so scary, but actually familiar. It was his stomach complaining, he was hungry, yet again. He looked down at his belly.  
"Shush, I'm not hungry." He said to himself. He wasn't hungry, he was starving. Out of all the seven deadly sins, he had to get stuck with gluttony. 

As soon as Dean was done with the stairs he came across a door that gave access to the third floor. No corridor, no big lounge, just one big door at the top of the stairs. It was the psychiatric ward.  
"I have to stop checking hospital for loonies." Dean said remembering previous experiences. Saying so, he entered the door fast, no ceremony. The next room was something like a waiting room with three other doors. There were some old couches, some vases where there used to be plants, some books and things you would find in a waiting room, a special waiting room that is. 

"So, which door should I try first? Door number one? Door number two? Or door number three?" Dean stopped for a second in the middle of the room observing his three options. "Where's the big prize?" Of course he would end up checking the three doors, if possible.  
"Ok, desperate times call for desperate measures." Dean pointed his index finger to one of the doors and closed his eyes.  
"Inny," he said pointing to one of the doors, "Minnie," he pointed to other door, "minie... moe".  
Dean opened his eyes again to check which door was the big winner. "Door number two. Gimme the big prize." He said sarcastically and entered the wisely chosen door.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"My God." Natalie said when she picked up the specific file. The patient was a woman, dark hair; she was in her mid twenties when she was forced to stay in the hospital for treatment.  
In her file, the doctor described her "disease" as a personality disorder or insanity, more likely a disorder due to her obscene behavior. And she was lucky to just end up in a hospital for treatment. Lust wasn't like any of the other "symptoms" for this one was vicious and specially criticized in that time. 

"She had the same symptoms I have." Natalie spoke to herself as she read all the symptoms described by the doctor. That was definitely what Natalie was looking for. That had been in fact happening for such a long time and people in the city were dealing with that as odd behavior caused by insanity or personality problems.  
Natalie's curiosity enhanced after reading the file, she would probably find people with the same problems as Dean, Sam and Drew if she kept looking.  
"But what was causing it? Not a regular witch, a person wouldn't last this long..." 

Nat's thoughts and research were abruptly interrupted when her flashlight started flickering and a cold breeze passed through the room. She put the file back down and held the flashlight as if she was holding something precious.  
"Uh oh, this is not good, of course something has to happen, why would things be easy for a change?" Natalie quickly reached for her rock salt gun...just to find out her gun wasn't with her anymore.  
"What the fuck?" She said looking down her waist. Had the gun fallen from her waist unnoticed? Impossible. The flashlight started flickering and failing, flickering and failing till it stopped working. Leaving Nat in a pitch black office. 

"Ok Nat... you're standing in a dark room." She swallowed hard trying to stay calm… "With some supernatural shit happening and no rock salt gun. Why panic?" Nat spoke to herself as she felt her heart racing and heard her own heavy breathing in the extremely silent room. Her breath seemed to freeze in the air. It was quite hard to remain calm.  
"Dean?" She called his name out loud once, maybe he was not so far, and maybe he had a gun. But there was no answer. She just wanted a gun. 

Slowly, the air got cooler, much cooler than it had been. Nat placed her hand on the table to feel it, maybe she could try and reach the door and get out of the room, it was small and she was just a few feet away.  
"Ok, the chair was closer to the door...where's the chair?" Her hands felt the whole table; she dropped some of the files on the floor and took two slow steps in some direction.  
"Na...ta...lie" A hoarse voice whispered in her ears. She felt the cold whisper, way too close if you asked her. Natalie moved one step to the opposite direction. 

"God damn it. Who's there?" She said panting, her heart racing even more. She knew that was a stupid question, not like she was going to chat with whatever was in the room.  
"Screw that!" She said and walked faster to the direction she figured was the right one. After stumbling into the chair, she accidentally reached what felt like a doorknob.  
"Oh come on!" She yelled, the door was stuck. "Open up you son of a bitch".

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN 

He stepped in the room carefully. It didn't smell so good; he couldn't tell for sure what it smelled like. Maybe like any other hospital but worse. The smell was old and sour, almost touchable. 

He pointed his flashlight to one wall and saw the light reflected back to him. It was a mirror. Dean pouted. Maybe that was a bedroom, or a bathroom, though it didn't feel like any of those. He took one more step forward to check the room better.  
There were more mirrors, strategically positioned all around. Some of them were small, some were bigg, some were square, and some were round. They were placed all over the room, in specific places on the walls and on the ceiling. 

He was inside the room, walking slowly, feeling the floor with his shoes not to trip on anything, but the room didn't seem to have anything to trip on.  
It was a medium sized room, the walls were white, or they used to be. There was no furniture, no rugs or chairs, no tables or beds.  
There was though, a black circle drawn on the floor, exactly in the middle of the room. The spot used to have a purpose. 

The place was, in a subconscious level, attractive and disturbing, but impossible to walk away from.  
What was really disturbing about the place though was the hypnotherapy wheel Dean found painted on one walls. "Jesus fucking Christ". Those were the first words that came to mind when he realized what the mirrors were probably for after seeing the big hypnotherapy wheel painted in black and white. This was not the kind of decoration people would like to have in a room. 

These wheels created an illusion, as if they were in fact spinning. The wheel painted on the wall was reflected in one mirror and that mirror reflected in the other one and so on. That way you had the perfect illusion of being surrounded by the wheels, all of them spinning in different timings, catching the patient's attention, making it impossible to close the eyes, it was just too interesting, too hypnotic not to look. 

"Spank me in the ass and call me Cher. Is this place for real?" Dean said to himself, not sure if that was scary or sick. He stepped on the black circle. "Doctors were really crazy back in the days."  
Considering all the possible situations, things had been going ok for Dean, till his flashlight started flickering of course.  
"Oh no. No, no, no, no. Not now." Dean said cursing the place. 

The flashlight flickered fast, the door slammed closed making a loud noise echo in the room, the flashlight turned off and Dean was also left in the dark, just like that, in a heart beat. Things happened too quickly and too suddenly, not giving Dean a chance to run or shoot or anything else, except to curse.  
"Fuck!" He yelled. This had to be bad luck or bad mambo jumbo.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Let...me... Show...you" The whisper said again and Natalie felt something like a frozen hand touching her forehead. Again, scared for not being able to see what was there, she took a step back getting away from the stuck door. She closed her eyes for a second trying to shake off the sensation on her forehead and silently asked for Dean to show up in the room with a damn flashlight.  
When Natalie opened her eyes again... she had a weird though not terrible surprise. She even blinked a few times to be sure she wasn't dreaming. Either time had turned back or she was high. 

The light was on, the tables were cleaned and organized, the walls were clean and well painted, and the floor was shining. The room probably looked exactly like it did when the hospital was active. She would have never imagined that place as she was being able to see it. 

"What's happening?" She said to herself frowning. Natalie could hear people talking and footsteps outside the office, as if there were nurses, doctors and patients walking around outside. Nat wanted to check if what she heard outside was really happening, but more surprises were about to come. 

She looked at herself and realized her clothes were different, she was wearing a hospital gown and had a patient's bracelet on her wrist. Natalie raised her wrist to take a good look at it. Not only time seemed to have turned back, now she was someone who had been admitted in the hospital. 

"Angie Higgings" That was the name on the bracelet. "That's just great." That was also the name of the woman who had the same symptoms as Natalie did, it was the name on the file she had been reading.  
"Let me show you." The voice said again and Natalie felt her eyes getting heavy, very heavy, as if she hadn't slept in days. Slowly, she started losing the control of her body. 

"No." Natalie tried to protest, she knew what was happening. Angie was taking over the situation. "I'll show you, relax". Natalie didn't want to relax, she didn't want a ghost inside her, but there was nothing she could do, Angie was strong and Nat had no kind of protection to prevent that from happening.  
It didn't take long before Natalie couldn't move anymore, not one single part of her body. It was a strange feeling, no pain, just a tiring sensation and numbness.  
Soon, Natalie wasn't Natalie anymore.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean began groping the walls, trying to find the door with baby steps. Even though he was a trained hunter, the sudden darkness disoriented him, or maybe the mirrors and wheel did. He couldn't remember where the door was, so groping was the best way to find it. 

His hands ran slowly through it, feeling the cold mirrors. The bad smell on the walls was suddenly recognizable. It was the smell of the fear of those who faced that room, smell of sweat and cleaning products, all mixed together. He circled the room, checked one wall, than the other, and two more, but the door seemed to have disappeared. 

"Ok. There was a door here, so it has to be here right? Logically it has to be here".  
He tried again, circling the room two more times to make sure he hadn't just missed the door at some point. He went slower; his hands went up and down the walls. Nothing. He couldn't find the door. 

"Damn it!!" He said as he made a fist and punched the wall. And viola! Dean was dragged into a loonies word. All the lights in the place turned on as if it was a magic trick, revealing a very clean, new and shining room. Just as sudden as the lights went off, the lights went on. 

"Whoa." Dean said looking at his fist. "What the hell?" Now, with better light, Dean could see the whole room, he could see the wheel reflected in all the mirrors, spinning anywhere he looked.  
"This is not good." His eyes observed all the mirrors slowly, he had to look at them, on the ceiling and on the walls, all of them spinning, and he knew he should close his eyes but he didn't want to. 

A song started playing somewhere in the hospital. The song Spinning wheel from Blood Sweat and Tear.  
"Did you find a directing sign on the straight and narrow highway? Would you mind a reflecting sign...Just let it shine within your mind...And show you the colors that are real..." The song played. 

Dean started sweating. He listened to the song as his eyes kept shifting through the mirrors. The room was spinning too, along with the wheels and the song in his brain.  
"Someone is waiting just for you... spinning wheel is spinning true..." The song continued.  
And the room spun faster and faster, till all the colors were mixed and hard to distinguish. The black and white turned into something grey. 

"Come on Dean, close your eyes." Dean said to himself, he was getting nauseous, hypnotized. "You can do it. Ignore the song, ignore the colors and close your eyes." He said taking a deep breath and slowly closed his eyes.  
"Keep them shut." He wanted to open them again. His stomach was upset but his curiosity was great. He kept them shut, for a few seconds that felt like a few minutes.  
"I'm going to throw up." Eyes still closed. He wanted to get the hell out of there. Next time

Nat complained about that kind of field research he would just listen to her.  
Being with his eyes closed didn't help much, his brain was spinning. So he opened them again. 

Old places were full of surprises. His mind was playing tricks on him, or that place was. When Dean opened his eyes again, he only saw himself reflected in the mirror, all the mirrors. And something was not right. 

Dean rubbed his eyes to make sure he was really seeing what he was seeing.  
"What the hell is going on here?" He saw himself reflected in the mirror, dressed like a doctor. "I'm Mc Sexy". Looking down to his body, he saw that he was in fact dressed in doctor clothes. "This is creepy even for me." 

His own image began flickering in the mirror, like a ghost, and Dean saw the figure of another man reflected upon his. He frowned and took a step closer to the mirror to pay attention at the man's features. He had no time to really pay attention. The hypnotherapy wheel appeared again, now reflected behind him and the mysterious man and it was spinning fast. Dean's eyes settled, trapped looking at it.  
"I'm not feeling so good." That was the last thing Dean said before losing control of his body. 

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Angie, in Nat's body, sat on the office's big chair and crossed her beautiful legs over the table, displaying her thighs. She picked up the file with her name and started reading it, amusing herself. With her other hand she opened a drawer on the table and removed a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. 

She placed the file back down and picked up one cigarette from the pack. "Take me to paradise." She said smelling the cigarette as if she smelled a chocolate bar.  
She took her time feeling the little pleasure of the nicotine scent, than Angie/Nat used the lighter. Smoking was among her other problems, an addiction Angie loved. She smoked seductively, still with her legs crossed on the table; she puffed the cigarette like one of those Hollywood stars, or maybe like a porn star smiling at every puff. The cigarette made her feel sexy and confident, made her feel like a woman. Even dressed in that horrible gown, she still could be vain. 

Natalie was living that scene, that day in Angie's life as if she was watching a very vivid movie, feeling what Angie had felt. Even though she was scared of not having the control, of being paralyzed inside her own body, Natalie was interested in the scenes happening, it was better than reading a file. Nat felt sexy too, felt powerful and delighted. She also started feeling the desire growing inside of her, it was growing inside Angie. 

Suddenly the doorknob was turned from the outside. Natalie flinched inside her body, but Angie remained calm, remained in the same position, smoking her cigarette.  
Dean came in the room. He didn't know how he had gotten there. Natalie's heart jumped out of happiness. Her happiness though, lasted no more than a second, for Dean's clothes had changed along with the whole scenario in the hospital. He was dressed as a doctor, he was no longer Dean. Whatever was happening there had gotten Dean too. He was also role playing that day. 

Dean looked quite handsome dressed as a doctor, with gel in his hair, nice clothes, and nice shoes. Dean had also been confused about what was going on. When he saw Natalie sitting on the chair with her legs crossed over the table, he knew she wasn't being herself either.  
"Angie?" He said looking at her in disapproval. "The nurses are looking for you and you shouldn't be in my office, let alone should you be smoking." Angie let out the smoke once more and smiled at the doctor, a wicked smile. Dean couldn't predict what he was going to say or do, neither could Nat, they just had to wait and watch. 

"I thought you'd be happy to see me here David." She said calmly. Natalie's voice had slightly changed. Her voice came out sexy and erotic. She uncrossed her legs and opened them over the table, displaying her intimate parts.  
"We can't do this during my shift and you know it." He came close to her and got the cigarette from her mouth, putting it out. "Close your legs please." 

"But I want you now! I'm feeling those chills doc, running through my whole body, down to my ... intimacy. It's burning like a fire!" She said squeezing her breasts to tease the doctor.  
"We've been through this Angie. We can't give in to our desire whenever we feel like it. I'm going to call the nurse to take you to your room. I think it's time for another dose of your treatment." 

Suddenly Angie's face changed. She was irritated. She closed her legs and approached David till they were face to face.  
"Why? For the last three months you've been fucking me doctor! Fucking me every night when I need you".  
The doctor was shocked with her reaction and she noticed. So she took a deep breath to try and speak calmly, despite the situation she liked and cared about David, he wasn't just a toy. Angie passed her hand gently over David's face, caressing him. "You said that I was ok, that I was normal. I don't have a disorder." David was weak near her, he would easily give in to her pleas. 

"Please Angie, stop. You know I was doing that at night to help you. You were being a good girl for the past three months and I rewarded you at night for that." David was going to pull the bell to call a nurse but Angie held his hand with a firm grip. She looked directly into his eyes, pleading. Natalie felt uncomfortable, so did Dean.  
"Your behavior is not so different from mine. What's wrong with wanting someone, what's wrong with desire? I'm ok and I'm not going to undergo that shock treatment again. It's not doing me any good. I'm not dumb!" She squeezed the doctor's hand. David hated that treatment just as much as Angie did. For some reason, he cared for this patient much more than he cared for any other. Seeing Angie act like that broke his heart. There were moments when Angie's desire was under control, but sometimes she just bursted out jumping the first guy who passed her by. He wasn't able to know whether she was getting better or not.

He wasn't sure he had been the best choice to treat her.  
Having sexual relations with her at night was wrong and unprofessional, but he was in love, he gave in to temptation when she visited his office at night.  
"Let go off my hand Angie." He said pulling his hand back. "Look, I want you to be healed, but when you're not able to control yourself, that's not normal. Everyone must control sexual impulses. And... maybe I'm not the best doctor to help you right now. You need medicine, you need another doctor." David wasn't keeping her doped, but maybe he should. 

"No I don't!!" Angie yelled. Dean/ David took a step back and looked scared. "You said you've been hearing voices Angie, voices that make you feel chills. You are not healed".  
"Yes, but I like the voices, they made me love you David." Angie approached David again and placed her hands on his chest. "Don't you enjoy spending the night with me? Don't you enjoy when I suck your body, when we make love?" She passed her hands over his body, feeling his muscles. David pressed the bell on his desk. "I'm not crazy David. I just can't control this fire inside of me." 

"Sorry Angie, I've been doing it all wrong. But I'm still your doctor and you still need treatment." He pushed her away from him gently. "I'm doing this because I care about you, if you were anyone else..." but he didn't finish the phrase as a nurse came in holding a needle in her hands. Angie knew what that meant. When the nurse was about to give Angie a shot Natalie felt a bump and her body fell on the floor, weakened. She didn't know what happened next, to Dean or David or herself. She just blacked out and fell asleep.  
Dean and Nat stayed on the floor, asleep and weak for some time, a couple of hours maybe, they wouldn't know for sure. By than everything had turned back to normal. The "vision", or whatever that had been was over and the hospital was just as dark and silent again.

Natalie's flashlight was working and it was the only light there once more. 

Dean opened his eyes slowly. His head was hurting, as if someone was hitting it with a hammer. He wasn't so sure about what had happened. One second he was searching a room and the next he was walking toward the other floor against his will.  
"Shit. Remind me of never drinking or getting high before a gig." He said, trying to get to his feet. His body was still a little weak and all his muscles were sore.  
"Natalie?" He saw her lying on the floor next to the flashlight, still asleep and ran to her.

Dean took her in his arms and shook her. "Nat? Wake up." He tried once but got no answer.  
He shoved her shoulder. "Natalie? Come on, wake up, it's over now." That kind of possession had never happened to Dean before. Being used to role play a day in the life of someone else, a day that happened years and years ago, a day that explained a lot of their case. 

"David?" Natalie said as she opened her eyes slowly, her head also hurting like hell.  
"I'm Dean again. It's over, we're back to being ourselves." It took her another minute to realize where she was and who she was. Flashes of what had happened ran through her mind, the images of a clean hospital and a odd situation. She sat down on the floor next to Dean, her body felt too heavy to stand up just yet.  
"Nice biceps." She said making Dean smile. After all, she was still having the "symptoms".  
"Are you ok?" Dean asked kneeling beside her, putting her down.  
"I don't know. I can't shake off this weird feeling. Man, what a trip."  
"You've no idea." Dean helped Nat to stand up. "We should go before Casper decides to put on another show and use us again. I only do one show a night." 

Dean noticed Natalie was still a little distant, distracted, and nervous. Maybe she just never had an experience similar to that. The first ride was always bumpy. No matter how brave or confident you were.  
"You know what? I don't understand why I ended up being the horny shameless doctor. That's so unfair." Dean joked, trying to lighten things up as they made their way out of the hospital. 

Nat looked at Dean amused. He just had that gift.  
"Why? You wanted to play Angie's part?" Natalie asked with a smile on her face, a smile hiding her fear. So far she wasn't hearing voices, but what if she did? What if she started hearing voices like Angie did and started losing it? Were her friends going to hear things too?  
"Nah, you were pretty hot acting shameless like that." Dean displayed his smirk.  
"I've been in fact acting shameless like that." She laughed, but the revelations worried

Natalie. "Angie had my symptoms. It's not funny. She heard voices. This is not good". 

"Good or not, I'm hungry again, starving actually. We'll worry about that later, after we tell Sam and Drew." Dean said as they reached the car.  
"Are you afraid of the ghosts or afraid Sam will eat that pie you left in your room?" Natm joked.  
"Both, now let's go."

TBC...

**Ok, thats it for this chapter, hope someone read it and enjoyed it. ****And again, Im so sorry to make you people wait!!**

**Have a good week!**


End file.
